De preguntas y algo más
by Deih
Summary: Eren, un youtuber, decide complacer a sus fans y hacer un cosplay con su novio, Levi Ackerman. Juntos contestarán las preguntas de los seguidores, brindando fanservice al corazón de las fujoshis. ¿Qué clase de rarezas les preguntarán?


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama.

 **Nota:** En mi defensa, aún no descifro qué es esto ni lo que tomé al escribirlo. Por otro lado, tenía pensado decirles que, si querían, podían hacer preguntas para una segunda parte. Pero no sé si este one shot tenga aceptación.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Youtuber:** Persona que publica vídeos de creación propia mediante el servicio de videos online YouTube.

 ***Heichou:** Capitán.

 ***Fujoshi:** Chica _obsesionada_ con el género Yaoi. Chico/Chico

 ***Fanservice:** En pocas palabras, son escenas para contentar a los fans.

 ***Cap14:** La escena del juicio, donde Levi golpea a Eren.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿De verdad sabes colocar bien la cámara?

—¡No digas eso! ¿Quién es el _youtuber_ aquí?

—Repite eso y me voy, mocoso de mierda.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Ew.

Por unos momentos, el aparato solo captó las voces, teniendo el lente mal puesto. Luego, cuando Eren apretó los botones necesarios y la acomodó de tal manera que apuntara directo al sofá de cuero negro, pudo tomar la imagen completa: un chico de diecisiete años con cara de pocos amigos, cabello oscuro de corte militar y mirada afilada, que se encontraba sentado con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados. Su piel era pálida y llevaba un uniforme que, para la época actual, era demasiado extraño.

—¡Bien! Está puesta, capitán —habló con una enorme sonrisa, sentándose a un lado de su novio.

—¿Qué carajos me importa? —masculló ceñudo, ganándose una risita de parte del castaño.

—De verdad, no solo el _cosplay_ te queda bien, mi amor. La personalidad es la misma —comentó, cubriéndose con un cojín cuando Levi le lanzó un golpe—. Nnh, bien. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Recuerdan el pedido de _cosplay_ que me hicieron? Bueno, me tardé lo mío, ¡pero aquí estamos! La verdad, _Shingeki no Kyojin_ es uno de mis animes favoritos. Una lástima que murieran todos… —calló, había estado hablándole a la cámara. Un aura oscura lo rodeó, balbuceando unas cuantas incoherencias.

—Todavía está afectado por la supuesta muerte de la rubia travesti —aclaró el Ackerman, por si los seguidores luego no entendían qué carajos le pasaba a Jaeger.

—¡Hieres mis sentimientos, se llama Armin! —acusó, frunciendo el ceño con un puchero. Momentos después, soltó un suspiro, acomodándose la capa verde de la legión de reconocimiento— ¿Y si es un titán? —preguntó con un brillo emocionado, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para demostrar su efusividad. Mientras, Levi hizo señas desde atrás, como si estuviera apiadándose de su pareja— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó al voltear, y el pelinegro se movió al mismo tiempo, disimulando que estuvo jodiéndolo a sus espaldas.

—Nada. ¿Vamos a empezar? —carraspeó, volviendo a su expresión inmutable. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del mueble y permitió que la cámara tomara parte de sus piernas cruzadas, seguramente las chicas gritarían al ver el video.

—Sí, sí _heichou_ —subió una pierna al sofá y dejó la otra colgando, tomando su tablet para buscar las preguntas que los seguidores le hacían a los _personajes principales_ de SNK. Claramente ellos solo se meterían en el rol, aprovechando el parecido extremo con las complexiones físicas.

Levi era tan chiquitito como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, _cosita hermosa_. Obvio Eren no lo decía, todavía quería conservar lo que lo diferenciaba de una mujer.

 _Para el capitán: ¿crees que Hanji es linda? ¿Podrían ser pareja en un futuro?_

La cámara captó el momento exacto en el que Eren arqueaba una ceja, formaba una mueca extraña y volteaba a ver a su novio, quien no le devolvió la mirada.

—Es un jodido experimento. Y no, me interesan _otras cosas_ —contestó, sin saber por qué el castaño se tomaba esa mierda tan a pecho. Es decir, ¡tenían unos cosplays y solo fingían! Carajo que se metió en su papel.

 _¿Quién es el seme y quién es el uke?_

—Bueno, realmente es una pregunta muy difíc-…

—Soy el seme —interrumpió Levi, y Eren bajó la mirada, asintiendo un par de veces, como si estuviera diciendo _ah, bien, perfecto. Listo._

 _Titán, ¿cómo duermes cuando no está el capitán?_

Una sonrisa boba se instaló en los labios del castaño, quien se movió de lado a lado cual colegiala enamorada. Ackerman se alejó un poco, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Tengo una almohada con su imagen —contestó, con las mejillas arreboladas de un tierno color rojo.

—Yo no sabía eso. Joder, NO —masculló, casi pataleando cuando Eren se le lanzó encima y lo apachurró como un peluche.

 _¿Beso?_

Eren cerró sus párpados, volteó hacia su novio e hizo trompita, esperando un beso. Levi se le quedó mirando. Por alguna razón, y a pesar de que estaban fingiendo ser otros, le daba cierta vergüenza hacerlo frente a la cámara. Por eso mismo, lo cubrió con la capa de la legión y le dejó un beso ligero, alejándose al instante.

 _Titán, ¿cuál es la marca de tu ropa interior?_

—No estarás pensando en…no, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué no? —soltó una risita traviesa, parándose sobre el sofá. El pantalón blanco junto con las correas marrones quedaron a la vista, al igual que las demás partes del traje. Se notaba a la perfección las piernas trabajadas y lo ajustado que era todo, mas eso no impidió que Jaeger tomara el borde de su cinturón y lo desajustara, bajando su ropa lo suficiente para mostrar el borde de sus boxers oscuros— Levi's. Llevo el nombre de mi novio en todos lados —mencionó, acomodando su ropa y sentándose nuevamente. Le guiñó un ojo a la cámara, volviendo a reír cuando notó el rojo en las mejillas de su pareja.

—Pequeña mierda exhibicionista —siseó.

 _¿El capitán la tiene grande?_

Silencio.

Ackerman estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda esa pregunta cuando Eren, con toda su inocencia y buena intención, elevó sus manos. Las separó un buen trecho, como si estuviera dándoles la medida de forma visual.

—¡Mocoso de mierda! —gritó el pelinegro, pateándolo hasta tirarlo del sofá.

—¡Agh! ¡¿Quiere repetir el capítulo catorce?! —chilló adolorido, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por su contrario.

—Jódete —bufó, tomando la tablet para leer la siguiente.

 _Capitán, ¿preferirías tener sexo con Hanji o ser comido por un titán?_

—Bueno… —frunció un poco más el ceño, como si estuviera pensando. Eren se quejó bajito y se quedó sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. La cámara llegaba a captar desde su torso hacia arriba— Podría coger con un experimento —completó, luego de hacer las ecuaciones en su mente.

Jaeger mostró una sonrisa neutral, a la par que su ojo izquierdo dejaba ver un leve tic. Lentamente, elevó su mano para mostrarle el hermoso dedo corazón a su novio.

 _Bastardo._

 _¿Cuál es el mejor momento para ustedes?_

—Ahm…cuando logro que el capitán sonría. Deberían ver cómo sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, es tan lindo —respondió, desparramando sus cabellos para disimular su rostro más rojo que una manzana. Era una suerte que ya no estuviera a su lado o sus palabras no habrían salido por la pena.

—Técnicamente, mi momento favorito es cuando tomo su pen-…

—¡Mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta! —exclamó en un sobresalto, tomando la mano de Levi para que dejara de simular que estaba sosteniendo su miembro.

 _Capitán, ¿te casarías conmigo? Soy buena limpiando_

Levi sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su sien. ¿Sabía limpiar? Seguramente sería un ama de casa perfecta, pero había un pequeño detalle que las seguidoras pasaban por alto.

—Me gustan los penes —contestó con toda la sutileza que existía en su ser. Es decir, cero—. No, ni eso. Me gusta el pene del mocoso —completó, satisfecho con su respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Eren intentaba adivinar la masa del sol. Sí, seguramente la dieron en la secundaria y lo olvidó. Puta madre, YA NO PODRÍA VER A LA CÁMARA.

 _¡Titán! ¿Eres escandaloso cuando gimes?_

—N-no. Bueno, no tant-…

—Lo es —cortó Ackerman, mostrando apenas una sonrisa ladeada cuando Eren se cubrió el rostro con un cojín—. Llegó a despertar a toda la legión.

—Petra-san me vio raro por años —lloriqueó, metiéndose más en el papel. Ah, esa tipa gustaba de **su** capitán. Lástima que ya tenía dueño, y que ese dueño era **él.**

 _¿Cuál es su posición favorita en la cama? ¡Titán, quiero una marca!_

—Tradicional. Es decir, ¿se imaginan verlo con una expresión sexy, moviéndose sobre ustedes? Me pasa todas las noches —respondió con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol, siendo ignorante de que, seguramente, a más de una se le rompería el corazón por no tener al enano gruñón en sus vidas.

—Contra la pared. Puedo azotarlo cuantas veces quiera —agregó, intentando no volver a sonreír. No. No era de macho alfa Ackerman andar riendo como niñita por todo.

Estúpido mocoso.

—Oh, espera, espera. Pidió una marca —señaló, sin permitir que Levi pasara a la siguiente encuesta.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué tipo de pedido es ese? —bufó, dejando que Eren le quitara la tablet para subirse al sofá, quedando de rodillas.

Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, ya que el castaño tan solo se inclinó y, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, se encargó de quitarle el pulcro pañuelo que cubría ese sedoso cuello blanco con cuidado. Levi comprendió solo con eso, y supo que no valía la pena poner resistencia, ¿por o para qué? Le gustaba la cercanía, por algo era su pareja.

Su espalda chocó contra el brazo del sofá y Eren terminó entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo de la cintura con cuidado. Se posicionó bien para que la cámara tomara mejor la escena y Levi ladeó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro al momento de sentir los tibios labios de su novio posarse en su cuello.

Uno, dos, tres besos y una suave lamida. Cuatro besos y una mordida. Cinco besos, una lengua paseándose por la sensible zona y unos dientes hundiéndose en su piel con delicadeza. Eren succionó, intentando controlar sus manos al apretar la cinturita de su novio.

—Gh…—contuvo un gemido, solo oyéndose un sonido ahogado. Jaeger se alejó luego de unos momentos, relamiéndose los labios y separándose por completo aún en contra de sus deseos.

Ackerman, con un sutil rojo en sus mejillas y el ceño aún más fruncido por saber todo lo que le provocaba un simple chupón, dejó ver apenas su cuello, mostrándole al aparato una manchita rojiza que, en unos minutos, se volvería ligeramente morada.

—Siguiente… —balbuceó Jaeger, casi perdió el control.

 _¿Puedes alzar al capitán?_

—No me vas a tomar como niñita —se rehusó, cruzándose de brazos. Eren se perdió unos instantes en la piel de su pecho que estaba al descubierto, puesto que no se había vuelto a colocar el pañuelo.

—Ehm, ¡no sea aguafiestas! —despabiló, levantándose de un salto. Corrió hasta quedar detrás del amplio sofá, puesto que había un espacio detrás de este— Solo tiene que correr y yo lo atraparé —asintió, feliz de la vida. Jamás creyó que un simple video le daría tantas oportunidades con su gatito arisco.

—¿Y si mejor corro y te pateo las bolas? —atacó, tentado a inflar las mejillas; sin embargo, logró controlarse a tiempo, caminando a pasos fuertes hacia el otro extremo del sofá.

Jaeger reprimió una risita y abrió sus brazos, intentando colocar una expresión casual para que Levi se decidiera y no huyera. Mientras, este se preguntaba qué tipo de personas con algún retraso mental los verían hacer semejantes ridiculeces.

 _Carajo._

Apretó los labios, retrocedió unos pasos y, finalmente, corrió hacia Eren, prácticamente saltando a su brazos. Las firmes y pequeñas piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura del castaño y los brazos de Levi terminaron en sus hombros, sosteniéndose. Aunque realmente no hacía falta, ya que el mismo Jaeger tenía las manos en sus muslos, ni loco lo dejaría caer.

—Ya. Bájame —murmuró. La cámara no llegaba a tomar el sonido de esa forma.

—Un poco más —negó con ternura, apoyando su frente contra la del pelinegro. Este frunció el ceño, dispuesto a gritarle un par de insultos; sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Eren le robó un pequeño besito, deteniendo su respiración—. Te amo, Levi —suspiró, regocijándose internamente por tenerlo en esa posición.

Ackerman mordió su labio inferior, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que le soltara. Y bueno, Jaeger podría decir que tremendo coscorrón valió la pena.

 _Capitán, te reto a cincuenta abdominales_

—Sé que quieres ver sus músculos —acusó el castaño, apuntando a la cámara con su índice. Por suerte no tenía un chichón en la cabeza, pero igual no se arrepentía de nada.

—No es tan difícil —comentó Levi, esperando a que Eren tomara el aparato para que fijara de mejor manera el suelo. Obvio que este estaba reluciente, el pelinegro no dejaría que ni una manchita rondara la casa mientras él grababa.

Se quitó la capa de la legión y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá, acostándose en el suelo. Flexionó sus piernas y llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, arqueando una ceja cuando el castaño se posicionó frente a él, posando sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Yo cuento —aclaró risueño, y Levi tuvo ganas de decirle _no necesito ayuda, mocoso de mierda_ ; sin embargo, se vio incapaz de decirlo. No podía hacerlo cuando Eren tenía ese brillo tan bonito en sus ojos verdes. En verdad, lo tenía completamente a su merced aunque pocas veces se notara.

—Tch. Haz lo que quieras —bufó, comenzando con los ejercicios. Sus músculos se contrajeron y el lente de la cámara captó cada movimiento de ese pequeño cuerpo. Aún así, había algo que el Ackerman desconocía.

Eren era terriblemente celoso.

Por eso, y fingiendo que lo hacía con total inocencia e indiferencia hacia su entorno, Jaeger depositó un beso en los labios del pelinegro cuando este subió.

—Cinco —musitó, notando un sutil sonrojo en esas pálidas mejillas. Rió suave, robándole otro beso—, seis —siguió, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse aún más. Levi no lo estaba deteniendo, y no lo hizo en los restantes cuarenta y cuatro abdominales, mismos que fueron acompañados por besitos y una que otra palabra cariñosa, murmurada por lo bajo.

Para cuando terminaron, el más bajo volvió al sofá y Eren acomodó la cámara en la posición inicial, idiotizado por el aroma de su pareja. Con cada movimiento, el perfume del pelinegro se adentraba a sus fosas nasales, y le costó gran parte de su autocontrol no detenerlo y comerle la boca como se debía.

Como él quería.

Suspiró, sentándose en el brazo del mueble. No podría violarlo, al menos no en vivo.

 _Heichou, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de tu novio?_

—Qué linda pregunta —comentó, elevando su mirada hasta encontrar la de su pareja. Para su completa sorpresa, Levi le estaba observando también, como si se hubiera sumido en profundos pensamientos con solo esa cuestión.

—Sus ojos —contestó, observando la cámara—. Aunque sus labios también me gustan, no me decido. Sabe hacer muchas cosas con ellos —formó una sonrisa torcida, esquivando el cojín que le lanzó Jaeger.

—¡CAPITÁN!

 _Titán, ¿qué opinas de que te shipeen con cara de caballo?_

—Es como ver a tu abuela en tanga —respondió luego de largos minutos de debate mental.

Levi se golpeó la frente.

—Pendejo —masculló.

 _¿Quién es el más infantil?_

Eren ensanchó su sonrisa, volviéndola una nerviosa. Lentamente, fue echándose hacia un costado, alargando la palabra al contestar e ir desapareciendo de la cámara:

—Yo~

 _Si Titán perdiera el control al transformarse,_

 _¿Podría volver a la normalidad si el capitán interviene?_

—Definitivamente —susurró, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío. Su mente se bloqueó unos momentos y una imagen apareció. Una borrosa, como si se tratara de un recuerdo.

 _Sangre, la capa de la legión ondeando y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba viendo? ¿A quién tenía en brazos?_

 _—Lev-…_

—¡EREN!

—¡Agh! —soltó un quejido, llevando su mano a su nuca.

—Imbécil, presta atención —gruñó. No, no es como si se hubiera preocupado al ver la expresión ida de su novio, claro que no. Solo… solo se molestó porque lo dejó a merced de la puta cámara, que parecía burlarse de su desgracia.

—Lo siento —musitó con un puchero, pasando a la siguiente pregunta y restándole importancia a lo que vio. Tal vez ver tanto anime comenzaba a afectar las pocas neuronas que tenía.

 _Capitán, ¿me bailarías gentleman?_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si estuvieran en una batalla imaginaria. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, Levi resopló, hastiado. Se levantó del sofá y dejó que Eren corriera emocionado hacia la cámara, tomándola mientras colocaba el reproductor de su iPod.

—Solo unos segundos. Tomas de más y te corto el pene —amenazó, tentado a largarse y lanzar el _cosplay_ por ahí.

Puta vergüenza, puto Jaeger y puto canal de YouTube. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, él tenía que ser el más parecido al capitán? Aunque admitía que no hubiera dejado ni en broma que el castaño grabara esa mierda con otro. No. Primero lo mataba.

La música comenzó a sonar, Eren tomó el aparato y enfocó lo mejor posible a su chico, perdiéndose por unos instantes en lo bien que le quedaba ese estilo de ropa. Las correas le provocaban querer estamparlo contra cualquier pared y hacerlo suyo, pero tenía que controlarse.

Algo…muy…difícil…

—Mierda —murmuró, sin importarle que eso se llegara a oír en el video después. Levi se había empezado a mover de una forma sensual, masculina, de esas que rompían ovarios y provocaban erecciones. Estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la canción lo mejor posible, después de todo, era muy conocida y los pasos también.

Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando separó sus piernas y movió sus caderas. No pasó ni un minuto de ese movimiento que Eren detuvo la grabación, haciendo que el pelinegro frenara.

—Espero que la loca de Zoe no vea esto —murmuró para sí mismo, volviendo al sofá sin tener la más mínima conciencia de lo que provocó en el castaño. Este se movió como un robot, dejando la cámara en su lugar.

—¿Y si… y si seguimos mañana? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz, el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle.

—¿Ah? No me jodas, mocoso. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ponerse esta mierda? —señaló, elevando una de sus piernas.

 _—Si quieres te lo saco_ —pensó, delineando esa extensión con sus ojos verdosos algo oscurecidos. Carraspeó, puta madre. Primero cargarlo, luego los abdominales y ahora eso. Las fans querían matarlo de un derrame nasal—. Bueno… —musitó, sintiendo el sonido de su corazón al golpear contra su pecho, completamente acelerado.

Encendió la cámara y, como un pingüino, caminó hasta sentarse en el suelo otra vez. Levi le observó extrañado, preguntándose qué carajos tenía ahora.

—Demasiado sexy, ¿verdad? —la voz de Eren lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonó normal, por lo que el Ackerman dejó sus sospechas de lado. Aunque no pasó por alto el hecho de que el castaño flexionó sus piernas, como si fuera un niño y lo hubieran enviado al rincón.

 _¡EXIJO UN BESO FRANCÉS!_

Suspiró. Sabía que, dentro de todo, ese video era para complacer a las _fujoshis_ con un buen _fanservice_. Antes le dio vergüenza, pero empezaba a comprender que sería un video aburrido e idiota si se negaba a todo.

—No hay de otra —susurró, gateando hasta su novio.

Eren estuvo a punto de decir que su adorable gnomo gruñón tenía pena cuando, de repente, sintió unas cálidas manos en su mejilla. Levi se había arrodillado en el sofá, detrás de él. Y ahora, sostenía su rostro con cuidado, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Aquello bastó para que el castaño bajara la guardia, dejando de flexionar sus piernas. Error. Levi notó el pequeño bulto en su pantalón, agrandando sus párpados de una forma casi imperceptible. Sintió su boca secarse y un cosquilleo en su interior, a la par que aquellos ojos verdosos le observaban atentos.

—Quieren un beso francés, mocoso. Hay que enseñarles —comentó, haciendo como si no hubiera notado el _pequeño detalle_ en los ajustados pantalones.

Eren soltó un suspiro, entreabriendo sus labios con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Su boquita rozó la del Ackerman, comenzando a darle pequeños besos. Besos que, conforme pasaban los segundos, iban haciéndose más largos, más profundos, pasando de ser un simple contacto a un dulce vaivén.

Levi mordió el labio inferior de su novio, chupándolo despacito y ganándose un débil gemido. Acto seguido, profundizó aún más el beso y delineó los dientes de Eren con su lengua, recibiendo su permiso casi al instante. Se adentró a su húmeda cavidad, recorriéndola con deseo mal contenido, permitiendo que ciertos sonidos se escaparan para la cámara.

El tiempo pareció congelarse y ninguno quería separarse. Siempre era lo mismo: se probaban y no lograban detenerse, comiéndose la boca por horas de ser necesario, dejándose los labios rojizos e hinchados por tantos besos.

—Am…a-amor —balbuceó Eren en medio de un tercer beso, subiendo su diestra para aferrarse a la camisa de Levi, quien ni pensó en ponerse la capa otra vez. Este gruñó bajo, ya sabía que tenía que alejarse pero…

Mierda. Esa boca era tan dulce, sabia tan bien. Además, el muy hijo de puta seguramente había tenido un caramelo, porque el sabor a uvas seguía impregnado en su paladar. La cordura de Ackerman pendía de un hilo, hilo que estaba a punto de romperse.

Se separó de golpe, provocando que un húmedo sonido se esparciera por la sala. Un hilillo de saliva era la prueba del contacto que compartieron, siendo limpiado por el castaño, quien se acomodó a duras penas, carraspeando.

Relamió sus labios, rehuyendo de la cámara al enfocar su vista en la tablet. Estaba seguro de que su rostro demostraba lo duro que se había puesto con un simple beso, era una suerte que el aparato solo captara del torso hacia arriba, ya que él seguía en el suelo.

 _¿Se aman?_

—Yo lo…amo mucho. Amo demasiado al capitán —contestó, aún sin elevar sus ojitos verdes. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió como si ya hubiera dicho eso.

Antes, tal vez en otra vida.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un brusco movimiento a sus espaldas, Levi se había levantado. Lo siguió con la mirada, notando que este se inclinaba cerca del lente del aparato.

—Mucho —musitó, sin dejar que Jaeger escuchara, a pesar de saber que, al ver el video, lo notaría.

Subió su diestra y apagó la cámara, tenía un asunto que arreglar con Eren. Sí, hacerle el amor sobre el sofá era muy importante. ¿Había otras preguntas? Pues podrían esperar, porque en ese instante, necesitaba la dosis diaria de _mocoso de mierda._


End file.
